Ten Years
by Eien.Ni
Summary: Ten years: an eternity to some, a mere second to others. For Ciel and Sebastian, it was both.


I found these prompts on an Ed and Winry from Fullmetal Alchemist fansite. Unfortunately, I don't remember what site that is now. This is my first time writing with prompts. The numbers don't go in order because the way I wrote it, they form a story. Rated M because I wasn't sure if T covered some of the material in here. Read and review, flame if you must!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

**32. Precious things/Treasure**

Sebastian knew he had found a treasure when that small boy, barely alive and sweat-and-blood covered, ordered him to kill those men who had disgraced him.

**93. A place to return to**

After the contract had first been formed, Sebastian had asked Ciel if he had a place to return to. Ciel had replied no. His family and home were gone.

**98. 'I'm home'**

Upon Ciel's arrival to the burned out shell of what used to be the Phantomhive Manor, he thought bitterly, "I'm home."

**57. Haircut**

Ciel had needed a haircut after that month, but when Sebastian brought out the scissors and stepped forward, the boy let out an ear-piercing shriek, hurling himself out of the chair and down the hallway.

**46. Follow & Followed**

During his first few weeks back at the Phantomhive Manor after his captivity, Ciel would follow after Sebastian like a little lost puppy. Sebastian did not mind being followed. He realized that Ciel only felt safe when he was close by.

**49. Untouchable**

With Sebastian by his side, no one could get through to Ciel. He was safe.

**31. To be hurt, to heal**

The physical scars – save the mark seared onto his back – that Ciel had received during that month faded with time. The emotional scars – in the form of horrific and terrifying and gruesome nightmares – never fully disappeared.

**80. Paradox **

Ciel had his moments where he showed maturity far beyond his thirteen years, such as the dance party with Lizzie where he boldly stated that even without the Phantomhive ring, he was still head of the household. Yet in other moments, he behaved more like a young child, like the time when he asked Sebastian to stay by his side until he fell asleep.

**1. Childhood friend**

Ciel's dog Sebastian had been his best childhood friend. They had explored the manor together. They had played together. Ciel tried hard to block out the memory of seeing his beloved dog lying on the floor, tongue hanging out, fur matted with blood, and eyes glazed over.

**4. Dog**

There were times that Ciel was tempted to get a dog just because he knew it would drive Sebastian crazy.

**42. We are equals on this ground**

Sebastian and Ciel were both equal in one thing: they both needed the other. Ciel needed Sebastian's strength to achieve his wish for revenge. Sebastian needed Ciel's soul to satisfy his hunger.

**23. Waiting**

Ciel didn't know how Sebastian could be so patient, just biding his time until Ciel achieved his revenge to take his soul.

**64. Straying**

Ciel didn't have to worry about Sebastian leaving him in order to accept a different contract. As long as he had the most appealing soul – pure yet tinged with darkness and hatred and suffering and pain – Sebastian would always stay by his side.

**83. With three years' eyes**

On Ciel's thirteenth birthday, he reflected on the past three years. They had been years filled with trials and pain and suffering, but he had survived.

**48. Smiling face**

Ciel never smiled. He smirked, with an occasional grin, but he never smiled. Indeed, Sebastian had never seen the boy smile until Joker urged him to "Smile, Smile!" Then the demon had realized what a smile – albeit slightly forced and fake – could do to the young earl's face, instantly transforming him from a sullen, brooding boy into a happy, peaceful boy without a care in the world.

**55. Diffused reflection **

Ciel sat in the bathtub, staring at himself in the water. His reflection was distorted, making his small body appear larger than it really was.

**3. Remembrance**

Every time that Ciel caught a glimpse of his back in the bathroom mirror, he was reminded of the humiliation that he had suffered, and his resolve strengthened even more to find the ones responsible.

**84. Things left undone**

Ciel knew his time was limited, so he did his best to finish whatever he wanted to accomplish before his death.

**78. Equal**

The only person on Earth who came close to being Sebastian's equal was Agni, and Sebastian grudgingly admitted that he rather did like Agni.

**85. Parents **

Ciel rarely talked about his parents. When he did, he was usually tired from an extremely long day of work or he was seriously ill, calling out to them in his fever-induced delirium.

**15. Worry**

When Ciel's asthma came back with a vengeance one winter, Sebastian did not move from his spot by the boy's bed for fear that he would slip away.

**51. Antipyretic**

Ciel tossed and turned, delirious with fever even though Sebastian had administered an antipyretic two hours before.

**40. Egoism/selfishness **

It mattered not to Ciel what others thought. He only cared about the one thing he was living for: the humiliation of the people who humiliated him.

**45. Vexing **

It frustrated Sebastian to no end when Ciel would give him seemingly impossible tasks, at least for a human. It was as though the boy were testing Sebastian's limits.

**39. Please/request**

It wasn't very often that Ciel made a request. Most of the time he gave orders, but occasionally, he would add on a "Please" at the end of his sentence.

**19. Relaxation**

As one crash blended into the next and mixed with cries of "I'm sorry!", Sebastian realized that his day of relaxation had come to an abrupt end.

**62. Hospital**

Ciel did not care for going to hospitals. They smelled of antiseptic and death, and when he would see the patients – both old and young, male and female – he was reminded that everyone someday must die.

Even from unnatural causes such as a demon eating one's soul.

**72. Insect repellent**

"Sebastian, come stand beside me. You might scare away these blood-sucking mosquitoes with your soul-sucking demeanor."

**73. Handmade**

The candy store in London boasted the finest chocolates in all of England, but Ciel believed that they couldn't even compare to Sebastian's homemade sweets that he made from scratch.

**87. Change**

Over the years, there was a definite change in Ciel's appearance, but his behavior still remained as that of a cocky spoiled brat.

**47. Look up & Look down**

Even though Ciel had grown a few inches, he was still shorter than most people and had to tilt his head back to see them. He hated being short, simply because everyone had to look down to see him, and his pride couldn't take it.

**22. Unaccustomed things**

Ciel was unaccustomed to things such as lust. He only knew that whenever he was around Sebastian, this strange feeling coursed through his veins, making his body hot and causing discomfort, at times so severe he swore that he would die if he didn't find a release.

**21. Mystique**

There was something mysterious about Sebastian that drew Ciel towards him.

**41. Irrational**

Although Ciel knew that Sebastian was a demon and could not die from ordinary circumstances, he could not help but have this fear that the next time Sebastian was shot through the heart or head, he wouldn't get back up.

**34. 'It's not anxiety'**

"I'm not worried," Ciel repeatedly told himself. But whenever Sebastian returned from a scuffle with some criminal all bloody, Ciel could feel the fear bubbling to the surface.

**63. Every day**

The monotony of every day life disappeared when Ciel finally conceded to himself his feelings for Sebastian.

**59. Study**

It became a habit for Ciel to observe Sebastian, to scrutinize his every movement. The way he walked – quietly and confidently. The way he talked – smooth and charming. The way he smirked – seductive and alluring.

The more he studied the demon, the more he pondered whether Sebastian was behaving like that on purpose.

**74. First snow**

It was during the first snowfall of the year that he turned sixteen that Sebastian first kissed him.

**61. Intuition**

Ciel learned that Sebastian's intuition was never wrong. As a demon, he was attuned to the desires – whether good or bad – hidden deep within a person. So it came as no surprise when the butler approached the sixteen year old Earl with the proposal that the boy cave to his urges and give in to his lust for the demon.

**27. Rejected?**

Ciel merely stared at him. "Must I indulge in even more sinful acts, Sebastian? I am already headed for Hell." He set his book aside. "Although I suppose I might as well enjoy the ride."

**5. Library**

Ciel couldn't walk into the library without remembering that dark and rainy night that he had finally surrendered his body to Sebastian.

**67. This time once again**

"Here we are again, Young Master. Alone at night, no one to see or hear us. Shall we, to use your words, indulge in a sinful act once again?"

**94. Let's go**

Ciel took Sebastian's hand, gently tugging in the direction of his bedroom. Sebastian followed without a word.

**96. Secret**

They met behind closed doors, curtains drawn and candles dimmed.

**37. Silver watch**

Whenever Sebastian snapped his pocket watch shut with a smirk, Ciel knew that he was ahead of schedule and therefore was able to take some time off and "play."

**77. Unsaid**

Ciel paused from writing and glanced up to see Sebastian standing there calmly, staring at him. No words were spoken, but the look in Sebastian's eyes spoke volumes.

**8. No Problem**

Sebastian stood from his kneeling position in front of Ciel. "There we go, Young Master. The 'problem' is now solved."

**54. Quick mouth**

Lizzie gleefully bounded into the office when permitted to enter at last. She stopped short upon seeing the flushed appearance of Ciel and the ever-present smirk widening on Sebastian's lips. "Is everything all right?"

"Ah, yes, yes. Everything is fine," Ciel waved a hand dismissively, extremely thankful for Sebastian's quick skills with his mouth.

**69. Not know**

Ciel wondered at times how Lizzie could not know the extent of his relationship with Sebastian. After all, the two males were hardly apart from each other, and Sebastian stood far closer to Ciel than what would be deemed necessary.

**70. Share **

Sebastian did not like to share, specifically if it was his Young Master he had to share with his irritating fiancé.

**50. Desire to monopolize **

When Lizzie visited, she tended to cling to Ciel, taking up all of his time. At least until Sebastian swept in, reminding the girl that Ciel had duties as head of the Phantomhive Manor to attend to. Once she left, Sebastian was then free to consume Ciel's time, refusing to let him go until he had entirely erased Lizzie's scent from the boy.

**81. Jealousy**

Sebastian often had to bite his tongue whenever Ciel smiled at Lizzie. The boy's heart belonged to him, he knew, but there was still that feeling deep within that urged him to kill the girl who was his so-called rival for Ciel's affection.

**28. Love triangle**

Contrary to popular belief, there was no love triangle involving Lizzie, Ciel, and Sebastian. Oh, no. Lizzie wasn't even in the picture.

**30. The horizon**

In Lizzie's romance novels that she read, the hero always rode off into the sunset with his true love. Ciel knew that that would never happen to him. For one thing, his hero was a demon. For another, his hero was going to eat his soul.

**26. A suddenly remembered instant**

Lizzie's fingers accidentally brushed against the covered mark on Ciel's back, and he was instantly transported back in time, back to that day when that mark was burned onto his skin.

**33. Magic**

He panicked, and he did not calm down until much later that night, when Sebastian's magical hands and lips touched and caressed that same mark.

**91. Control**

Both Sebastian and Ciel were used to being in control. Neither of them wanted to give up the power they had over the other.

**95. Implicit rules**

However, it was an unspoken rule that Sebastian would always be the dominant one. As a demon, he despised having anyone over him.

**71. Every once in a while**

But every once in a while, Sebastian would let Ciel be in charge. When that happened, Ciel made sure to give it to Sebastian exactly how he liked it: hard and rough.

**38. Nowhere but here**

As Ciel lay in Sebastian's arms, he realized that, if he could choose where to be at that moment, there was no other place he would rather be than right where he was.

**75. Someday **

Someday, Ciel thought, but not today, I'll tell Sebastian that I love him.

**10. Love or like?**

"He loves me. He likes me. He loves me. He likes me." The white petals floated to the ground.

**60. Dozing **

When Sebastian caught Ciel dozing in his office one afternoon, he decided that it was probably time to cut back on the night time activities they indulged in.

**76. Telephone**

"Call the Middleford Manor and invite Lizzie over. I will not tell her over the telephone that I am not marrying her. No, neither will you, Sebastian. Sebastian!"

**100. Well, let's hurry over there**

"Now, now, Young Master. Be patient for a few minutes longer. We are still in plain sight of the manor."

**2. Family**

"Lizzie, I have something to tell you," Ciel began hesitantly.

"I know," she managed to squeak out.

Ciel started in surprise. "Y-you do?"

She nodded, her blond curls bobbing. "Yes. And I understand. Really, it's okay that you don't want to marry me."

Ciel instantly became suspicious, but remained silent, instead giving his cousin a tiny smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. What is family for?" she chirped cheerfully. On the inside, however, she was dying. Here she was, Ciel's cousin – his own flesh and blood – and he basically wanted nothing to do with her. But what else could she do, besides meekly step aside? Only Sebastian could make Ciel truly happy.

**14. Confrontation/Just Between Us**

"You told her, didn't you?" Ciel hissed, his lone visible eye flashing.

"Young Master, I assure you, I did no such thing," Sebastian held out his hand towards the Earl in an attempt to placate him. "I do know that our relationship is to be kept quiet. Why would I risk you possibly being imprisoned or put to death?" He drew the boy into his arms, holding his trembling body close. No, he had not lied. He had not _said_ anything to Lizzie, but he had allowed the girl to _see_ Ciel and himself in a rather compromising position one day.

**6. Always right**

"She did have to know eventually, Young Master," Sebastian whispered.

Ciel simply sighed, burying his face into the butler's chest. He was right. He always was.

**17. Memo**

He stared at the note on the calendar, noting that it had been scratched out. He could still faintly see the words scribbled underneath.

_Wedding Day._

**18. Calendar**

"Young Master, might I inquire as to the reason why your calendar is missing a date?" Sebastian asked, surveying the blank spot where December 10 was supposed to be. It had been neatly cut out.

"I don't like my birthday. I would rather pretend that it does not exist," Ciel spat out, disgust and anger evident in his voice, as he lowered the newspaper to glare at the demon.

"Ah," Sebastian said soothingly. "But if I may say so, I rather like the day and would like to celebrate it." He leaned towards the boy, his breath hot on Ciel's ear. "For without that day, you would not have been born, and thus we would never have met."

**25. "That time"**

Although Ciel was loathe to admit it, he was thankful for "that time" because without it, he would never have met Sebastian.

**20. Unnecessary/Unimportant**

Fingers – some lithe and long, and others clumsy and small – tugged and pulled at clothing, trying to rid themselves of the fabric hindering them from being closer.

**16. From now on, too**

"Sebastian, from this point on, we need to be more quiet. And careful, too," Ciel spoke, his breaths coming in short, ragged spurts.

"Agreed."

They both sat in the darkness, waiting for the servants to leave the kitchen so they could crawl out of their hiding spot in one of the floor cabinets.

**7. It's kind of a fight...**

There were times that Ciel and Sebastian would tease each other cruelly and mercilessly. The servants, especially Finny, all worried when that happened, even though Ciel assured them that they weren't really fighting.

**58. Difference**

The servants perceived that there was something different in the way that Sebastian and the Young Master interacted. They only chalked it up to the fact that the Young Master was a teenage boy and prone to mood swings.

**88. Point of view**

Bard thought that it was creepy how much time Sebastian and Ciel spent together. Mey-Rin thought that it was cute how well they got along. Finny was just happy that they weren't fighting. Tanaka simply drank his tea and said "Ho, ho, ho," recognizing their relationship for what it really was.

**79. Are you drunk?**

Sebastian only allowed Ciel to have wine at very special occasions with very important guests. Ciel managed to get drunk once or twice, but nothing compared to the feeling that he got when he was with Sebastian.

**53. Outcome (of fighting)**

Sebastian and Ciel would fight at times, hurling harsh words and spitting sharp insults at one another. They soon discovered that such arguments led to them taking out their frustrations by way of sex, often so rough and intense that it left them tired and panting and bleeding.

**52. 'I won't surrender'**

"I refuse to be submissive" was Ciel's only thought as he struggled for control, teeth gritted and nails digging and scraping into pale flesh.

**43. Proof of a theory **and **86. Unconscious**

"Young Master, I do believe I told you that I could outlast you. But I will wait until you regain consciousness to tell you."

**44. Stronger, stronger**

Ciel could not fight the fact that every moment he spent with Sebastian, he could feel the hold that the demon had on him grow stronger and stronger, until he began to fear that one day, he would become totally dependent on Sebastian.

**29. The other side**

Ciel tried not to think about what would happen to him when Sebastian ate his soul. Whether he went to Hell or Heaven or simply floated through an abyss did not matter to him...

**9. Only**

...Only Ciel would much prefer to stay with Sebastian for all of eternity.

**90. I want to have...**

There were times when Ciel thought "I want to have a normal life." But then he would catch sight of Sebastian, and all thoughts of a normal life flew out the window.

**35. Ordinary **

Sebastian looked like an ordinary human, if one could count red eyes as a common eye color. He talked like a human. He walked like a human. He acted like a human. But there were instances when Ciel became painfully aware of what his true nature was.

**12. Good luck charm**

Ciel spotted the object in a store window. He ordered Sebastian to stay outside, hurried into the quaint building, and purchased the item. Later that day, he gave it to Sebastian.

"I thought perhaps you might need some luck," he smiled demurely.

The demon took the box and opened it. A slight twitch of an eyebrow was the only change in his demeanor. "Why, thank you so very much, Young Master." His voice dripped sarcasm as he lifted a small cross pendant on a silver chain.

"You are quite welcome," Ciel gave another smile before abruptly turning on his heel and leaving.

**13. Practical Joke**

Ciel had meant the necklace to be a joke and assumed that Sebastian would throw it out first chance he got. But one night, while waiting for the demon in Sebastian's room, he discovered the cross laid reverently upon the dresser.

**66. Different roads **and** 97. Don't forget**

They don't forget that at some point in the future, the two of them will have to part ways.

**24. Ten years ago**

"Ten years ago, you saved my life, Sebastian. Now you're going to take my life."

**11. 'Is it okay to cry?'**

"I achieved my goal. Everyone who humiliated me is now dead. I should be happy, but I'm not. I know that I'm never going to see you again, Sebastian. Is it okay for me to cry, just for a bit?"

**99. Confession**

"I'm scared, Sebastian. I don't think I'm ready to die."

**89. Parting gift**

"I want you to have this, Sebastian, so you can remember me." He slipped the blue ring into the demon's hand.

**56. No speaking**

Their last time together, there was no speaking. Only silence as their bodies moved together, their hands searching and memorizing every inch of the other.

**92. Kiss**

The last memory Ciel had was Sebastian kissing him, slowly drawing his soul from his body.

**82. More**

As Ciel fades away, he realizes that there was so much more he wanted to do. He wanted to spend more time with Sebastian. He wanted to learn more about Sebastian. And with rising horror, he realizes that he wanted to live more.

**36. Until we meet again**

"_Ad occursum futurum,_ Young Master," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Ciel's cold lips.

**65. Departure**

As Sebastian left the manor, he knew that he would never be able to forget Ciel, no matter how many decades or centuries or millenniums went by.

**68. Search**

Ciel continually dreamed that he was lost in darkness, searching desperately for an escape. Until the day he died, he never found one.


End file.
